


Clouds

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Taemin takut pada penerbangan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tapi aku suka awan dan peri

Minho mengenal Taemin sebagai rekan yang tenang dan pekerja keras. Memang tidak aneh bagi pegawai baru untuk tampak sedemikian rajin, baik demi menyemen reputasi baik maupun karena tidak ada pilihan selain bekerja keras, tapi ketenangan pemuda itulah yang membuat Minho menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari normal untuk memperhatikannya; mengamati bagaimana teguran dari atasan tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya, menyimak betapa tumpukan tugas bertenggat waktu besok yang melimpah di detik terakhir tidak menggentarkan sinar matanya.

Anak yang menarik, terang saja, dan Minho tidak ragu menyebut nama Taemin ketika diminta mencari teman perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama tiga hari. Dari sudut mata, ia mendapati Taemin nyaris tidak mendongak, terlepas dari suara Minho yang dapat didengar sampai ujung ruangan. Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa menguak lebih banyak soal pemuda itu, siapa tahu dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengguncang Taemin sampai ke inti.

Minho melewati meja Taemin, sedikit menyeringai ketika mata mereka bertemu. Taemin balas tersenyum kecil. Sungguh menarik, pikir Minho seraya duduk kembali di mejanya, menyortir pekerjaan yang perlu segera diselesaikan. Pemuda itu dapat bersikap tenang tanpa mengurangi kesan ramah dari dirinya—dia yang akan pertama kali tersenyum pada orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Rasanya seperti kehidupan Taemin tidak pernah dihinggapi kesedihan maupun kefrustrasian.

Beruntung perjalanan ini akan menambah pengetahuan Minho tentangnya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengecek jam tangan selepas dari taksi yang baru saja membawanya ke bandara, lalu menguap lebar sambil melangkah gegas melintasi atrium yang masih lengang. Rasanya ia hampir tidak tidur semalam demi menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan, menelepon pihak sana yang entah kenapa sangat ingin mengulur-ulur waktu pembicaraan, dan akhirnya berkemas seadanya. Penerbangan pertama di pagi hari sama sekali tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik.

Taemin sudah duduk di salah satu bangku besi, mengenakan jaket gelap di atas kaus dan celana jin yang membuatnya terlihat semuda usianya, ransel berpergian dan satu tas tangan berada di sekitarnya. Ia berkutat dengan ponselnya, tidak mengantuk maupun menggerutu mengenai waktu yang tergolong masih sangat awal. Saat gema langkah Minho mencapai telinganya, ia mendongakkan kepala dan seketika beranjak berdiri dengan satu senyum lebar.

“Selamat pagi,” sapanya. Minho mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk ringan lengannya sebagai ganti jawaban.

“Kelihatannya kau bersemangat untuk perjalanan pertamamu,” Minho berbasa-basi meski Taemin tidak tampak berbeda dibanding hari biasanya. Toh pemuda itu mengangguk; terlalu sopan untuk sebenarnya mengoreksi atau membantah. “Amati baik-baik dan ambil pelajaran sebanyak mungkin. Aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti.”

“Terima kasih banyak.”

Minho menguap lagi, menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket seraya mengedarkan pandangan. “Jadi kupikir kita bisa segera _check-in_ dan masuk ke ruang tunggu? Di sana lebih nyaman.”

“Ah—” Sekilas saja Minho menemukan keraguan di mata Taemin. “Benar. Tentu saja.”

Tangan Taemin sedikit gemetar saat dikeluarkan dari saku jaket, lipatan bukti tiket yang sudah dibeli yang kumal muncul dari sana. Ia melirik Minho sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum saat menyadari mata mereka sekali lagi bertemu. Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di sana.

Minho menyeringai sambil mengikuti langkah lelaki muda itu. “Penerbangan pertama?”

“Bukan,” jawab Taemin, masih hangat tapi matanya mengarah mana saja selain milik Minho. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meminta kartu identitas Minho, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ketiadaan penjelasan dari jawabannya, sementara di hari lain ia tidak keberatan membagi kisah hidupnya, membuat Minho semakin tertarik.

Seusai prosedur standar diselesaikan, mereka menuju ke ruang tunggu. Diam-diam Minho melirik ke sebelah, mengamati Taemin berjalan tanpa suara dengan ekspresi wajah sulit terbaca. Jawabannya barusan jelas bukan sekadar pencitraan: pemuda itu tidak terlihat canggung dengan pemeriksaan maupun pemandangan sekitar. Akan tetapi, ia terus-menerus menunduk, lebih sering menjilat bibir, dan Minho mulai bertanya-tanya mungkinkah justru gagasan pergi hanya bersama dirinya yang membuat Taemin entah bagaimana gugup.

“Masih sekitar lima belas menit sampai dipanggil,” kata Minho setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang di ruang tunggu yang tak kalah hening. Hanya mereka berdua dan seorang petugas kebersihan yang menempati ruangan luas berkarpet tersebut. “Kau mau makan sesuatu?”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

Minho berhenti mengedarkan pandangan dan menoleh, terang-terangan memperhatikan teman perjalanannya. “Aku akan beli kopi. Kau mau?”

“Ah, biar aku yang lakukan,” kata Taemin sigap, bersiap meletakkan jaketnya di kursi, tapi Minho lebih cepat mencegahnya dari berdiri.

“Aku cuma menawari,” kekeh Minho. “Tidak masalah, hitung-hitung melemaskan kaki. Jadi?”

Taemin tampak ragu. “Um, apa pun...”

“Apa pun?”

Kening Taemin mengernyit, tatapannya menggelincir ke samping. Minho memutar bola mata gemas. “Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung kalau kau bukan tipe yang minum kopi di pagi hari.” Perlahan Taemin mengangguk, dan ketertarikan Minho padanya mendadak saja membuncah berlipat kali lebih besar. “Begitukah? Aku duluan.”

Tidak, bukan karena pergi bersamaku, simpul Minho dalam hati, lebih untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Kalau dipikir, kegugupan samar Taemin cukup wajar: ini perjalanan bisnis pertamanya, memegang nama perusahaan dan bukannya jalan-jalan sesuka hati ke negara tetangga. Mungkin pemuda itu diam-diam merasa sangat antusias hingga dimanifestasikan dalam kecemasan. Minho menerima kopi dari pramusaji seraya berterima kasih, berkontemplasi untuk membelikan rekan kerjanya sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut, tapi memutuskan tidak bersikap terlalu akrab. Siapa tahu pemuda itu juga bukan tipe yang terbiasa sarapan.

Beberapa orang lain telah menimpati ruang tunggu mereka, dan perlu waktu sedetik untuk menemukan tempat duduknya kembali. Perhatiannya sejenak teralihkan pada desingan pesawat yang hendak lepas landas di jalur terdekat, lampu-lampu sayap masih mengerjap dan deretan jendelanya terlihat seperti untaian cahaya panjang. Bagaimanapun, pagi masih terlalu dini.

Dan langkah Minho tertunda ketika mendapati Taemin duduk merunduk. Wajahnya bersembunyi di pangkuan dan tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala, punggungnya berguncang kecil. Itu bukan pemandangan yang diekspektasi Minho, sehingga, di detik berikutnya ia mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, ia bergegas mendekat.

“Taemin?”

Taemin tersentak dan menoleh. Matanya sangat gelap dan kulitnya pucat. Minho merasa tenggorokannya menyempit selama pemuda itu sejenak tampak disorientasi; perlu waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengenalinya dan perlahan menegakkan badan. Ia mengamati pemuda itu menunduk dalam, merapikan rambut menggunakan jemari dengan bibir bawah digigit seolah satu isakan mengancam ambrol dari sana.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho lembut. Taemin mengangguk kecil. “Ada masalah?”

Kini dibalas gelengan lemah. Minho mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Hei, dengar. Selama kita masih ada di darat, katakan apa pun yang mengganggumu. Kita tidak memiliki banyak opsi setelah terbang nantinya.”

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” gumam Taemin keras kepala. Satu desingan lagi dari pesawat lainnya. Ia meringis kecil, tangannya secara refleks menangkap milik Minho. “Ah, maaf,” bisiknya sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Kedua tangan itu beralih mencengkeram lengan-lengannya sendiri, tatapannya ditujukan pada dinding kaca di dekat mereka.

Minho tidak sempat bertanya ketika penerbangan mereka diumumkan. Dengan satu lirikan lagi, ia mencoba memastikan Taemin sungguhan tidak pingsan ketika berangkat, tapi kemudian membiarkan pemuda itu mengikutinya dengan bibir dirapatkan. Jika ada sesuatu yang ekstrem, Taemin pasti akan memberitahu.

Mereka menyusuri gang antar bangku yang sempit dan tiba di dua kursi bersebelahan, salah satunya berdekatan dengan jendela. Sekali lagi Minho melirik ke samping, bertepatan dengan Taemin menjilat bibir sebelum melangkah masuk. Pemuda itu semakin hening—dan kegugupannya melonjak semakin tinggi—dari waktu ke waktu hingga sejujurnya membuat Minho cukup khawatir.

“Kita punya waktu sebelum pertemuan besok,” kata Minho, secara kentara mengejutkan Taemin. Pemuda itu sedikit melonjak dan hanya orang dengan kewaspadaan tinggi yang melakukan itu—sungguh berkebalikan dari Taemin biasanya. “Kau punya rencana untuk malam ini?”

Taemin menggeleng. Sepertinya ada yang mencuri pita suaranya, pikir Minho.

“Jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Ada beberapa tempat minum yang bagus, walaupun mungkin kau akan berpikir dua kali sebelum minum karena besok hari yang cukup penting.” Minho tersenyum lebar saat salah satu ujung bibir Taemin berkedut kecil. “Secara keseluruhan, itu adalah tempat lihat-lihat yang bagus—”

Secara signifikan gemuruh pesawat bertambah, lampu tanda sabuk pengaman dinyalakan, dan para pramugari mulai berjalan mondar-mandir mengecek para penumpang. Minho tidak keberatan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka saat itu juga, tapi Taemin kembali terlihat hampir panik. Berdasarkan insting, Minho mengusap punggung tangannya yang berada di sandaran lengan.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Taemin menyentakkan kepala ke depan saat mendengar suara wanita ramah dari pengeras menyapa mereka. Napasnya mulai berguncang; ia menggunakan tangan yang bebas untuk berdoa. Gemuruh dan desing semakin intens. Pesawat perlahan melaju meninggalkan landasan pacu, kecepatannya meningkat dengan bertahap.

Minho meremas tangannya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa parah ketakutan Taemin terhadap penerbangan, tapi kemampuannya untuk menenangkan memang sebatas itu. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Taemin mendadak sesak napas—apakah memanggil staf sudah cukup? Apakah ada tenaga kesehatan di dalam kabin?

Tangan Taemin berkedut dan gemetar sementara pesawat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, pramugari telah kembali ke kursi masing-masing, sebentar lagi mereka akan lepas landas. Minho mendesah dan menarik tangan Taemin ke pangkuannya, membuat yang bersangkutan segera saja melesatkan tatapan liar ke arahnya.

“Apa kau tahu,” kata Minho seraya menangkup tangan Taemin yang telah basah oleh keringat dengan kedua miliknya, “kalau kau bisa membangun rumah di atas awan?”

Suaranya teredam oleh tekanan dan bisingnya mesin pesawat, ditambah dengan kepanikan Taemin yang memenuhi kedua matanya, tapi setidaknya Taemin memberikan tarikan alis ke atas. Ia bisa merasakan dataran tempatnya menjejak makin miring; mereka mulai terbang.

“Aku selalu berpikir begitu: bagaimana rasanya tinggal di atas lapisan awan, memperhatikan orang-orang di bumi kehujanan sementara aku selalu banjir cahaya matahari.” Minho tersenyum pada Taemin yang pucat pasi. “Bukankah menyenangkan? Serasa hidup di negeri tropis, tapi tanah di bawahmu terasa lembut dan gembur. Putih, pula.”

Taemin membuka mulut tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Roda pesawat telah dimasukkan. Mereka sepenuhnya berada di udara saat ini. Kompleks bandara hanya tertinggal puncak menara observasi. Minho menjalinkan jemarinya di celah milik Taemin, menggenggamnya erat.

“Lalu aku akan melompat di antara awan—aku selalu berpikir di atas awan gravitasinya akan sedikit berkurang, apa itu benar? Anggap saja begitu. Aku bakal berlari sejauh mata memandang tanpa takut kendaraan melindasku atau orang melihatku aneh. Mungkin terkadang mengendarai awan ke atas suatu wilayah dan melihat orang-orang kehujanan di bawahnya.”

Pesawat masih terus menanjak dan menanjak.

“Dan dengan begitu aku bisa melihat daerah-daerah yang berbeda. Lalu aku akan melompat ke awan yang lain dan pergi ke tempat yang lain pula. Menyenangkan, ya? Walaupun mungkin akan ada awan yang agak nakal dan suka menubruk temannya.”

Taemin memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

“Bukankah itu yang menyebabkan petir dan geledek? Pertengkaran antar-awan? Yah, lebih baik pindah saja ke awan lain yang lebih tenang, kalau begitu. Bisa-bisa aku malah dijatuhkan kembali ke bumi. Aku tidak mau kembali ke tanah yang keras.”

Minho bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tak kunjung melewati masa-masa kritis dan segera stabil di atas ketinggian.

“Ini rahasia, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat benci di tinggal di tanah. Terlalu banyak polusi, genangan becek, orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Kalau ada waktu luang, aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama di atas awan. Kau bisa berbaring di permukaan empuk yang lembut dan memperhatikan sinar matahari secara langsung di balik lapisan-lapisan atmosfer yang berpendar.”

Mendadak pesawat oleng ke samping. Serpih ketenangan Taemin hilang sepenuhnya. Pilot meminta maaf untuk gangguan barusan dan menyarankan penumpang tetap mengenakan sabuk pengaman; selanjutnya tidak akan seburuk itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan ketika tangan Taemin telanjur gemetar hebat di genggaman Minho, semakin dingin dan basah, sejalan dengan wajahnya yang makin pucat. Napasnya tidak teratur.

Minho mengangkat satu tangannya ke puncak kepala Taemin, ragu sejenak, lalu sedikit menariknya hingga pemuda malang itu menyandar ke pundaknya. Kepalang basah, Minho merangkulnya, tangan yang lain masih menggenggam tangannya.

Itu posisi yang canggung. Seorang pramugari yang sedang melintas memberikan lirikan terkejut pada mereka. Minho mengumpati dirinya dalam hati, hanya bisa berharap Taemin tidak mendadak mendorongnya karena itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan buat mereka. Dan ini bahkan masih perjalanan berangkat; mereka punya tiga hari bersama-sama.

Tetapi Taemin bergeming, malah sepertinya merapatkan diri ke dada Minho. Tangannya perlahan balas menggenggam.

“Bagaimana naik ke awan, kau bertanya?” bisik Minho, tiap suku katanya menyebabkan helaian rambut Taemin yang lebih lembut dari kelihatannya melompat-lompat kecil terempas udara. “Yah, itu mudah. Ini rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, jadi berjanjilah kau tidak menyebarkannya.”

Ada jeda panjang yang seharusnya diisi jawaban Taemin.

“Cari menara paling tinggi, naik ke puncaknya saat mendung, dan kau sudah ada di atas awan.”

Suara dengusan kecil. Minho merasakan kebanggaan tidak terjabarkan berhasil membuat Taemin geli.

“Perjalanan pertama mungkin akan sedikit licin, tapi berikutnya tidak sulit. Berlarilah sampai kau menemukan hamparan awan paling putih, paling lembut. Kau harus melompat-lompat untuk mengecek ketahanannya. Begitu menemukan awanmu sendiri yang cocok, kau secara resmi dapat tinggal.

“Oh, lihat. Menurutmu itu cocok untukmu?”

Kepala Taemin beringsut menghadap samping, pada jendela yang menunjukkan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih keperakan. Ada jengitan kentara dari genggaman tangannya ketika matanya bertemu pemandangan yang jauh dari tanah, tapi kemudian ia bergumam, “Terlalu curam.”

Minho tidak menyangka Taemin akan mengikuti permainannya. “Benar. Kau bisa tergelincir jika duduk di satu ceruknya. Bagaimana kalau yang di sana? Yang lebar dan tebal di bawahnya?”

“Itu...” Taemin berhenti bicara sejenak. Minho berpikir pemuda itu kembali dalam fase paniknya hingga mendengar, “Itu dua awan yang bertumpuk. Kau bisa terperosok di celahnya.”

Awan yang mereka bicarakan perlahan memisah. Minho tersenyum. “Benar juga. Itu berbahaya.” Sejenak ia melirik ke bawah, pada puncak kepala yang menyandar ke dadanya, bertanya-tanya apakah posisi semacam itu masih diperbolehkan di saat sepertinya Taemin telah memiliki imajinasi lebih tinggi darinya. Bagaimanapun, ia memilih berkata, “Awan bisa lebih manipulatif dari kelihatannya.”

“Kupikir yang itu cukup bagus.”

“Yang bentuknya mirip ikan?”

“Hm-mm.”

“Kalau begitu, aku yang jauh di sana... tidak itu, tipis sekali.”

“Awan benar-benar manipulatif.”

Percakapan mereka berlanjut seperti itu selama beberapa menit berikutnya, dan Minho sama sekali tidak protes ketika Taemin mencondongkan badan ke arah sebaliknya, menempelkan wajah ke jendela untuk mencari awan tandingan milik Minho yang diklaim paling besar dan kokoh. Meski rasanya ia kehilangan separuh kehangatan, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Taemin melupakan ketakutannya. Ia masih tersenyum ketika menerima camilan dari pramugari, dan segera saja mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar menyadari itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang mendapati mereka berpelukan.

Akan tetapi, wanita cantik itu justru tersenyum manis. “Sedang liburan?”

“Tidak?” jawab Minho ragu sambil mengambil makanan kecil kedua. “Apa kami terlihat liburan?”

“Kalian mesra sekali, kupikir kemanapun akan terasa liburan.”

Saat Taemin menoleh lagi dengan wajah bangga telah menemukan awannya, ia kebingungan mendapati wajah Minho telah merah padam.

 

“Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.”

Minho berhenti membaca majalah, penyesalan seketika menghujani dirinya. “Astaga, aku minta maaf—”

“Tidak, itu terjadi waktu aku masih bayi. Aku bahkan tidak ingat wajah mereka,” potong Taemin setengah tersenyum. “Dan dalam beberapa kesempatan, paman dan bibi yang mengasuhku telah mengajakku naik pesawat. Aku tidak bisa berkata ini penerbangan pertama setelah kematian orang tuaku. Ketakutan itu, bagaimanapun, tidak bisa hilang. Cukup aneh mengingat sebenarnya aku tidak pernah terlibat kecelakaan secara langsung.”

Otomatis Minho meraih tangan Taemin, tapi, menyadari sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk itu, ia bermaksud menarik tangannya lagi. Secara mengejutkan, Taemin balas menangkapnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu menolak membalas tatapan matanya.

“Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku untuk menghadapi hari ini dengan tenang, tapi aku gagal total. Terima kasih padamu, aku tidak sampai sesak napas.”

“Itu—” Minho sejenak terbutakan oleh senyum Taemin ketika pemuda itu mendongak. “Itu memalukan, bukan? Rumah awan dan sebagainya?”

Taemin terenyak, senyumnya mengendur. “Itu bukan sungguhan?”

“Maaf?”

“Aku berpikir kau menceritakan hal sebenarnya: tentang memanjat menara dan pindah ke atas awan. Aku memercayai setiap detailnya.” Taemin melempar tatapan keluar jendela. “Aku sempat sungguh-sungguh berpikir kau bisa berlari di atas awan—maksudku, lihat semua gundukan lembut itu. Dan, ohh, aku mengklaim yang _itu_.”

Minho bahkan tidak menujukan tatapan ke tudingan telunjuk Taemin. Ia hanya tersenyum, menikmati profil samping wajah Taemin, menikmati tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

“Tidak, itu kelihatan lebih baik, sayangnya tipis sekali— _astaga_.”

Minho mulai waspada, tapi Taemin menoleh dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Itu perkotaan.”

“Serius?”

“Yep.” Taemin menunjukkan pemandangan darat yang sekecil semut di balik serabut awan lembut. “Ramai sekali. Kelihatan lucu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya mungkinkah begini perasaan orang yang tinggal di atas awan.”

Tapi pegangannya di tangan Minho semakin kuat dan mulai gemetar. Ia kembali menjilat bibir. Lampu tanda sabuk pengaman dinyalakan dan pilot berkata mereka akan mendarat dalam waktu dekat. Pramugari yang sama mengangguk ramah pada Minho ketika mondar-mandir untuk memeriksa penumpang, dan Minho tidak ragu untuk merangkul Taemin sekali lagi, menyembunyikan wajah pemuda itu dari jendela.

“Kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya aku lebih cocok hidup di dunia peri. Ada di dalam lubang pohon ek berusia tepat seratus tahun. Pernah lihat?”

Taemin menggeleng, tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram sebagian depan pakaian Minho. “Tolong... ceritakan.”

Pesawat kembali miring ke satu sisi, terus meluncur turun.

“Kudengar ada portal ajaib di lubang ek itu yang membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi seukuran peri. Di dalam lubang itu kau akan menemukan bukit dan lembah, rumah-rumah kerdil berbentuk lucu dengan jendela bulat, kuda-kuda poni yang kalau berlari meninggalkan jejak debu keperakan. Banyak sungai kecil malang-melintang, jadi kau harus hati-hati agar tidak terperosok; itu adalah sungai-sungai pelangi, kakimu bisa jadi berwarna-warni kalau sampai tercebur.”

Desingan pesawat semakin keras. Gemuruh. Guncangan kecil sana-sini.

“Tapi kau harus bekerja keras jika tinggal di dunia peri. Mereka yang memercikkan serbuk peri agar bunga bisa mekar dan dahan bertunas. Itu pekerjaan berat—”

“Minho,” sela Taemin dengan suara kecil. Minho beringsut waspada.

“Ya?”

“Kuharap kau selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku naik pesawat.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata, lalu mencengir. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. “Kebetulan aku juga berencana menunjukkan banyak tempat tersembunyi lain di perjalanan-perjalanan berikutnya.”


End file.
